


Astraphobia

by l0st_in_stere0



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Aoba has a fear of thunder, Established Relationship, M/M, Mindless Fluff, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cuteness, noiao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0st_in_stere0/pseuds/l0st_in_stere0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba has a small (yeah right) fear of thunderstorms, and Ren calls in Noiz to help calm him down, cause he's too proud to. Just some NoiAo cuteness and smut. Smut is good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astraphobia

**Author's Note:**

> Like with all my smutty stories, this is your last chance to turn around and leave before you get to the juicy bits!!

Aoba snuggles down into the sheets a little more, listening to the sound of falling rain.  The sound and smell of rain usually relaxes him pretty easily.  He sighs softly and wishes his new-found lover, Noiz, could be here with him... sadly Noiz was doing something with his Rhyme group. That's okay, Aoba's fallen asleep without Noiz plenty of times before, and tonight would be no different. And Aoba nearly does fall asleep, however the faintest rumble of thunder draws him awake again. 

 _Oh no... maybe it'll stay far away?_ Aoba shuts his eyes tighter and draws the blankets up over his head. He's answered by another rumble, this time louder. Aoba whimpers quietly and pulls the covers from his head and looks around. He whimpers again and shivers, locating the blue lump of fur not far from his bed when lightning illuminates the room.

"Ren..." he calls out, and hears his Allmate start up. Ren pads over and jumps onto Aoba's bed, snuggling up with him. 

"Aoba," Ren says. Aoba snuggles Ren some and flinches when there's another clap of thunder. Ren's quiet for a few moments, then: "I called Noiz here." Aoba jumps, and not from the thunder this time. 

"Huh?! Wh-why..?" He stammers out, still a little embarrassed about admitting his feelings for the younger male. Aoba can feel Ren shift, and he knows Ren is looking at him now.

"You need him here. You're distressed. He can calm you down," Ren states simply, and Aoba frowns. 

"It's just a little bit of thunder... I'm not distressed," he pouts, and Ren sighs.

"Negative," Ren states again and Aoba simply pouts more. However, louder and more frequent thunderclaps cause him to jump each time and hold Ren tightly, burying his face into Ren's fur. He shivers and whimpers and is nearly on the verge of tears when Noiz arrives.

He very unceremoniously walks into Aoba's door, thankfully with no shoes, but dripping wet nevertheless. He pulls off most of his clothing, expect his boxers, much to Aoba's ~~disappointment~~ relief. He walks over swiftly to Aoba's bed and climbs in beside him, wrapping an arm around Aoba. Aoba looks at him and frowns. 

"Just because we're together doesn't mean you-" Aoba starts, frowning, when a particularly loud clap of thunder interrupts him. Aoba yelps and then buries his face into Noiz's chest, hugging onto him tightly. Noiz rubs the back of his shoulders shoulders softly, and despite his protests, Aoba does relax a little. Ren jumps off the bed then. 

"Yeah it does," he says softly, his normally bored tone fading some to reveal... concern? Aoba frowns and looks up at him, about to say something else, when he's cut off by Noiz's lips against his. Aoba's eyes widen and he blushes, but doesn't pull away. When Noiz does pull away, Aoba whimpers.

"W-why did you kiss me so suddenly like that?" He stammers out, blushing deeply. Noiz shrugs a little bit and Aoba sighs. "Brat.." he mutters, frowning. Ren was right though... since he's been preoccupied with Noiz, he hasn't noticed the thunder at all... Aoba closes his eyes again and snuggles closer to Noiz. But now a new problem is getting in the way of Aoba's sleep... and it has nothing to do with the weather. Noiz's sudden act of romance went straight to Aoba's groin, and now his dick is slowly getting hard. Aoba inwardly groans, but he looks up at Noiz again. Noiz looks back at him, his green eyes unreadable. Aoba makes a soft noise and leans up, kissing him again, deeply. Noiz presses into Aoba and rolls on top of him, kissing him back.  _Was this his plan all along? What a horny brat..._  

Noiz just keeps right on kissing Aoba, letting his hands wander along Aoba's chest and stomach. He pulls off Aoba's nightshirt without much protest from the older male, then moves down and kisses at his right nipple. Aoba gasps and his nipples perk up at the contact; he whimpers.

"Brat... where do you think you're touching me?" Aoba hisses and gasps again as Noiz rolls his tongue piercing over the nipple now, creating a new, and not totally unpleasant, sensation.

"You don't seem to hate it," Noiz mutters as he traces his tongue around Aoba's nipple. Aoba tries to say something but his voice catches in his throat, so he merely whimpers. Noiz takes the hardened nipple into his mouth, sucking gently and causing Aoba to moan and his eyelids to flutter and close. Noiz looks up at Aoba then. "So these are sensitive..?" He muses as his fingers trace down Aoba's stomach and down to his crotch. Noiz runs his fingers teasingly over the growing bulge in Aoba's pants, causing it to shift some. Aoba blushes and whimpers, biting his lower lip. "Already this hard?" Noiz says with a smirk.

"Sh-shut up, br-at~!" Aoba's voice hitches and goes a note higher as Noiz slips his hand suddenly into Aoba's boxers and grabs onto his hardened cock and starts to rub slowly. Aoba moans and his face flushes red, and he turns his head away from Noiz. 

"Why are you blushing like that?" Noiz murmurs, kissing Aoba's neck softly. Aoba whimpers and his hips roll some.

"C-cause this is e-embarrassing..." Aoba whispers, clutching onto Noiz's shoulders now. Noiz makes a soft sound, moving his fingers down to Aoba's hole, and spreads his legs apart some. "N-Noiz! Wha-" Noiz cuts him off by kissing him and slipping a finger inside of him. Aoba makes a muffled sound, his legs twitching. Noiz adds in another finger and curls them around. 

"Your ass is feeling it... it's sucking on my fingers..." Noiz says, causing Aoba to blush further.

"S-s-stop saying things l-like th-that... ngh~!" Aoba's fingernails dig into Noiz's shoulders as Noiz presses up against the spot that causes Aoba to keen, and his head lolls as he moans loudly. Noiz pulls away just as Aoba feels he's on the brink of an orgasm, and Aoba hears him pulling off his boxers. Noiz pounces back on him, and this time Aoba welcomes him, wrapping his arms around Noiz's neck and spreading his legs. Noiz kisses Aoba's neck and lines himself up, then starts to slide in. Aoba tenses up and moans, his nails digging into Noiz's flesh once more. 'Y-you're s-so... big it's... mmngh~!" Aoba pants out, blushing.

Noiz was initially surprised a how vocal the older male could become when like this, but it was no way a turn off. In fact, Noiz encouraged it, in his own way, by kissing and nipping at Aoba's soft spots on his neck and ears. Aoba moans again and his hips roll of their own accord once Noiz is all the way in, trying to coerce him without speaking into hurrying up and moving. Noiz obliges, and is rewarded with Aoba's moans and gasps. Aoba's eyelids flutter again as they close.

"M-more, Noiz... hurry..." Aoba pants out, telling the younger male he's getting close. Aoba moans and squeals as Noiz starts to move faster and harder. Aoba tangles his fingers into Noiz's hair and rocks his hips with Noiz. Aoba cries out softly and buries his face into the crook of Noiz's neck as he cums. Noiz continues to move for a few moments until he reaches his own peak, and they lay their for a few moments, panting and tangled in each other's limbs. Noiz pulls out of Aoba slowly, causing the older to clench his teeth and gasp. Once Noiz does so he lays down beside Aoba, who wastes no time in snuggling up to Noiz's chest. Noiz wraps his arms around Aoba securely and Aoba closes his eyes.

"Goodnight, Aoba..." Noiz murmurs softly into Aoba's ear. "Love you..." Aoba feels his heart clench and flutter and he snuggles more against Noiz's chest, desperate to be as close to him as possible.

"Night, Noiz... love you, too.." Aoba murmurs back sleepily, already drifting off. He notes with bemusement before he falls asleep that the thunder has stopped. 


End file.
